


Goofy Holiday One Shots

by NicktheHuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, christmas oneshots, horror parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheHuman/pseuds/NicktheHuman
Summary: A collection of short, multi-fandom holiday oneshots I've had bouncing around my head.Ch1: How the Junko Stole ChristmasCh2: My Hero Academia: Beware the Krampus ClawsCh3: Sonic the Hedgehog: Alone for ChristmasCh4: My Hero Academia: Not So Secret Santa (Midoriya x Tokage)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. How the Junko Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it's the Junko, and she's gonna steal Makoto's Christmas!

Junko Enoshima left her dorm at midnight. Living with the rest of her classmates in lockdown while the Tragedy raged outside the walls was, for all intents and purposes, the best thing to happen to her. She got updates from her class 77b slaves daily, and got to see her classmates rot away in despair every moment.

Everyone except...

Makoto Naegi. 

The Ultimate Luck... Supposedly. Jury was still out on whether his luck was good or bad. 

For the months they’d spent inside Hope’s Peak, as much as she toiled behind the scenes to drown her beloved classmates in despair, Naegi seemed to be fighting on the frontlines in the name of hope. Not that he called it that of course, but he was with everyone, every day, spreading that contagious smile of his, lifting their spirits with his optimistic nature and endless well of kindness that resided in him. How anyone so painfully average and unremarkable could be able to spread so much cheer, hope, and happiness was beyond even her understanding.

 _Anditkeepsmeupatnightthinkingabouthimallthetime,_ she started to think, but shook the thought from her head. No, Mukuro, her stupid pig of a sister, was the one hopeless in love with Makoto. Certainly not her. Not even at all. Not even a little. 

Of course, Mukuro was next to her, silent unless spoken to as always. 

“Recite the poem, Mukuro,” Junko sneered as they marched towards the cafeteria. 

Mukuro nodded in compliance, and cleared her throat quietly.  
“T’was the night before Christmas,  
And all through Hope’s Peak,  
The Despair Sister’s were stirring,  
To dismay all the weak  
The decorations were hung  
By Makoto with care  
In that hopes that his classmates  
Could be saved from despair

The-”

“Alright, shut up,” Junko said as they arrived at the cafeteria, “your voice is making me want to blow my brains out.” 

“O-Oh okay,” Mukuro muttered.

Inside the cafeteria, Makoto had spent the week hanging up Christmas lights, and putting up a tree. There wasn’t much in the way of decorations in the school, but Makoto made it work. He’d gotten Hifumi, Sayaka, Leon, and Kirigiri to help out. He’d even convinced Mukuro to hold the ladder for him when he put the star on top of the tree. She also subsequently caught him when he fell off the ladder (which was Junko’s doing), leading to both of them being very red-faced as he thanked her about thirty times. 

“As penance for all your lovey-dovey shit with Makoto, I want you to take down all the decorations, Muku.” Junko commanded.

“H-huh?!” Mukuro gasped, “I have to take all this down myself?!”

“Better hurry...” Junko snickered. “I need my beauty sleep so I can watch Makoto finally break tomorrow.”

As the night went on, Junko soaked in the despair of watching Mukuro clean up the decorations and throw them in garbage bags. As best as the soldier tried to hide it, the guilt was etched all over her face. She always obeyed her sister. Always. And usually, nothing bothered her. But any time she was made to go against Makoto Naegi, Mukuro was miserable. 

And Junko loved every second of it.

With all the lights taken down, Mukuro hauled her trash bags to the incinerator room. Junko examined her nails, bored, and looked at the now naked Christmas trees. With no lights, ornaments, and no star, it was just a fake symbol of a holiday that didn’t mean anything to the world anymore anyway. Christmas was celebrated differently all around the world, but she was pretty sure now that the Tragedy has happened, it wasn’t going to be celebrated at all.

Mukuro returned, and frowned at the tree. “What about the tree? Can’t burn that.” 

Junko stood up, looked her sister in the eyes, and smirked. She turned and kicked the Christmas tree over. As it collapsed into pieces, she smiled. “There. Let him see that this was on purpose.”

Junko turned and sashayed out of the cafeteria, pleased with herself. Mukuro turned and looked down at the tree, a frown of remorse creeping over her features. Junko got what Junko wanted, as usual, but that didn’t mean she felt good about it... She didn’t want to ruin Makoto’s Christmas.  
\---

The next morning, Junko woke up at 8:00am, happily. She sprang out of bed, and ran to her mirror to apply her makeup. After all, she wanted to look perfect as she saw class 78’s ruined Christmas.

Mukuro was waiting outside her dorm, as per usual. Unlike Junko, Mukuro did not look excited about the morning at all. But then again, Junko knew her sister rarely looked excited about anything, unless it was spending time with Makoto, or Junko was paying attention to her.

Junko was skipping as she came down to the cafeteria. When she got there, she was only slightly annoyed to see that Makoto was the only one not there. The annoyance faded to see that everyone else looked... well, despaired. Even Byakuya seemed furious that the room had been trashed. 

Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster, stood up and looked at the two girls. 

“Good morning girls,” he said, curtly. While usually a fair man, his tone was as stern as either of them had ever heard it since the Tragedy began. “I’ve asked your classmates about it, so I’ll ask you... do you know anything about this?”

Junko, ever the actor she was, put on a look of shock and horror. “What?! Oh my goodness, who could have done this?! Not the Christmas tree!”

In something she found rather comedic, both Kirigiri’s gave her the same look of disbelief, despite the fact that Kyoko never saw eye to eye with her father. 

Before she could be pressed any further, Makoto walked into the cafeteria, carrying a stack of boxes. Some fell out of his arms, and Mukuro dashed over to catch them before they hit the ground.

“Thank you Mukuro!” He beamed, setting his stack of presents on the table, as she set the rest of them down as well.”Probably wouldn’t be a good start to the day if I dropped everyone’s...” His eyes traveled across the room, confused at the lack of decorations, the broken Christmas tree, and the sad and guilty looks on the faces of his classmates, “Christmas... presents...”

Junko could barely hide her excitement, the butterflies in her stomach. Her classmates were all looking at each other, worried. She could see the concern etched on to Sayaka’s face. Even Celeste and Kirigiri were looking away. Mondo, for as tough as he was, looked so pissed off he couldn’t speak. Makoto’s laugh...

_Wait._

She whipped her head to see Makoto chuckling, and rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess someone’s a real grinch, huh? Well whatever. I made everyone something!” 

Junko stared as Makoto went through the two stacks presents. Not one sign of sadness. Not a single tear. Not a shred of despair on his face. She watched as he handed a box to Hifumi, with a loud cheer of, “Merry Christmas,” that made the Ultimate Fanfic Creator grin. Makoto left to grab someone else a box, and Junko watched as Hifumi tore open the box. Inside, Makoto had sewn a handmade stuffed Princess Piggles. It was... sloppy, at best. Hifumi’s discerning eye ran over it, analyzing every flaw and inconsistency. Surely this looked nothing like the star of his favorite anime. The proportions, the hair... all wrong. 

But he grinned and hugged it anyway. 

Makoto handed one to Mondo. The biker tore it open to see, again, another hand-stitched creation. This time it was a dog, and Junko assumed it was supposed to be one of those small, yapping breeds. She expected the biker to deck Makoto, but he let out a booming laugh and pat Makoto on the back. “Looks just like him! Thanks Naegi!”

This continued, to Junko’s horror; Leon got a version of himself as a punk rocker, Sayaka got a version of her in her idol outfit, Taka got himself in a prime minister outfit... It was awful. 

Junko felt faint, and sat down at the table. Mukuro, hesitantly, sat down next to her. “Junko...?”

“Go,” Junko seethed. Mukuro said nothing, but stood up and moved to another table, as per her sister’s request. 

The Ultimate Despair said nothing, just held her head in her hands. At the very least, there was some despair in her plan to ruin Naegi’s Christmas failing. 

Still, she was sick of only getting despair from failing to screw over Makoto. She thought, she was positive that she had finally gotten him. 

“Hey, Junko,” A voice came, snapping her out of her stupor. She looked up. Makoto was there, hesitantly holding a box up to her. “I made this for you.”

Junko said nothing. Just looked at the box and nodded at Makoto.

“Hey, um...” Makoto added, setting the package down in front of, “If you don’t like Christmas... because it’s close to your Birthday or for whatever reason... um... I’m sorry. I’m not mad about the decorations. Next time please just tell me if I upset you. I just hope you have a good day. Happy late birthday.”

Junko’s jaw went slack as Makoto walked away and sat down across from Mukuro. This bastard, this little - and she coudn’t even find the appropriate word to express her anger - had the gall to apologize for upsetting her?! He should be upset! He should be despairing! 

“Hey,” Makoto said, quietly, to the soldier as he looked across the table at her, “sorry this is late, but... Happy Birthday, Mukuro.”

They were both sitting in profile to Junko, so the Ultimate Despair could see Mukuro’s face turn a deep shade of red. “O-oh. Th-thank y-you, M-Makoto.” 

Junko hated to see it. By all accounts, she made sure Mukuro never had a birthday present before in her life, and NOW she failed there too! 

Makoto blushed too, rubbing the back of his head. “No problem... if I had time, I would have made you something different for Christmas and your birthday... but I didn’t have time. That and...” he held up his hands, “I blistered my hands sewing all this stuff. I barely know how.”

To Junko’s surprise and horror, Mukuro giggled. Not a forced giggle as part of her cover, but a genuine giggle. It made Junko’s blood boil. Who did Mukuro think she was, thinking anyone wanted to listen to her? Or had the right to giggle without permission?!

“How did you... learn?” Mukuro asked.

“Oh... I’ve ripped my hoodie so many times, I learned how to patch it up,” Makoto chuckled. “I just hope you like it.”

Mukuro timidly opened the present, and pulled out a stuffed doll. This one, unlike Hifumi’s or Sayaka’s, was decorated with a small camouflage vest and helmet. 

And Junko saw an incredibly rare sight - a smile, a genuine, ear-to-ear smile - on the face of her sister. 

“I tried to give it cute little freckles, just like...” Makoto began, before the realization of what he was saying hit him, and he blushed. “Um... just like... you.”

Mukuro turned crimson and looked at her lap. She uttered a very quiet, “Thank you,” that was nearly inaudible. 

Defeated, Junko miserably opened her own box, to find her own doll was made to look just like her, with her signature skirt and blonde hair. She frowned; Makoto knew the one thing Junko really loved more than anything... was Junko.

Her eyes drifted upwards and scanned the room. Everyone seemed so... happy. Hope was radiating from the room, from each person, from each smile... even from her own sister. No one seemed to care that the room was trashed, and the tree was in shambles on the floor. 

Looking back down at the doll in her hand, Junko groaned, to herself.

It was kind of cute, really. Makoto even found a way to make her the slightest bit happy, and she detested him for it. _Him and his dreamy eyes and that cute hair and -_

Junko snapped out of it. She decided today was just not her day. But you know, she could live with it. The killing game would happen soon enough anyway. 

Right now, she had the world at her heel. Makoto could have this one Christmas before despair.

She hugged the doll to her chest and pretended that it didn’t fill her heart with warmth. No sir. Not even a little.


	2. My Hero Academia: Beware the Krampus Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas is anything but merry for the class of 1-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a horror parody. It is not meant to be taken seriously. 
> 
> I had a half-baked idea for this last Christmas, so here's my half-baked one shot.

Midoriya Izuku had always loved Christmas. While it was usually an American Holiday, he knew well, he and his mom would always exchange a gift or two and have a nice dinner, since it was just the two of them. She liked to do things like that; make any occasion a good time to indulge her son, and spend time together. And growing up Quirkless, he loved her for it all that much more. 

He was delighted that his dorm mates in Heights Alliances felt the same; they wanted to decorate the dorm with a tree, and have a secret Santa gift exchange and everything. Mina had, of course, been the one to suggest the whole thing, and it of course snowballed into Sato baking everyone cake that day, hanging lights outside their whole dorm, and Kaminari and Mineta pestering Bakugou into cooking a full Christmas dinner for everyone. 

“WHY SHOULD I SLAVE OVER A HOT OVEN ALL DAY FOR A BUNCH OF DAMN EXTRAS?!” Bakugou screamed over the excitement.

“Aw come on, Bakugou!” Hagakure teased, “where’s your Christmas spirit?!” 

As he continued to protest, Yaoyorozu got to work producing Christmas lights, and Midoriya and Kirishima volunteered to get them hung up outside the dorm, while Iida, Uraraka, Asui and Ojiro helped with the decorations inside. 

Kirishima and Midoriya were surprised to find none other than All Might outside their dorm room, bundled up to keep away the mid-December cold from his already frail body. 

“Ah, young Midoriya!” He grinned. “I was just coming to talk to you. What were you and Kirishima doing?” 

“Class 1-A figured it would be totally manly and fun to go all out with Christmas decorations this year!” Kirishima grinned, pumping his fist. “Midoriya and I were just going to hang some around the hedges and windows.”

Izuku nodded in agreement. “Yup! We thought it’d be a good way to unwind. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

He couldn’t help but notice the Symbol of Peace looked... uneasy. “I’ll just borrow you for a moment then. Is that okay, Kirishima?”

“Totally!” The Red Riot beamed. “Take your time, All Might.”

Midoriya set down his decorations and walked with the Symbol of Peace to the edge of the sidewalk. “What’s up, All Might?” 

All Might looked around, making sure no one was listening. “Well, I just got word from one of my contacts at the local police station - a detective I used to work with. And, well, it sounds like one of my old foes might be trying to break into the UA Campus.”

Deku frowned. “That’s horrible! Are they going after you? Do you need to find somewhere to hide?” 

All Might scoffed. “Powerless or not, I’m not going to run and hide, young Midoriya. That’s not who I am. I actually came to warn you.” 

“Me?” Deku parroted, pointing a finger to his chest. “Why me?” 

“Well...” All Might rubbed the back of his neck, “to be honest, this foe has always been elusive. I thought I had defeated him for good back on Christmas a decade ago, but he seems to be coming back.”

“Wait... Christmas?” Deku gasped. “You don’t mean...”

“Yes,” All Might nodded. “Krampus Claws.” 

The Hero groaned as Izuku whipped out one of his many, many notebooks. It appears, despite how little was known about Krampus Claws, Midoriya still had notes. “Krampus Claws is that mysterious villain who only ever shows up on Christmas! He’s been sighted all over the world, and seems to target Heroes who he’s deemed to be naughty. But instead of leaving them coal he...”

“He tears them to shreds,” All Might finished. “With his Quirk, Extendable Claws.” 

Just as the Quirk sounded like, Krampus Claws had the ability to grow unbreakable, metal claws from between his knuckles, above his kneecaps and elbows, and between his toes, and retract them. And he was as deadly a foe as they come. 

“Eleven years ago, he slaughtered three entire families, the height of his villainy,” All Might added, darkly. “The headlines that year were all about how good it was Christmas only came once a year. That’s why I vowed to stop him the next year. And I did. But he’s recently been sprung from Tartarus.” 

“So why warn me?” Deku asked.

“Well, the Principal doesn’t want the students to panic. We’re going to have teacher’s patrolling the grounds, but our detective thinks with all the press surrounding the school, Krampus Claws might target...class 1-A.” All Might said. “And I know damn well how much you like to jump head first into danger. But I need you to promise me that on Christmas, you will stay inside the dorms, and keep your classmates in there too. This isn’t. Your. Fight.”

All Might finished that last statement by leaning down and making fierce eye contact with Izuku, making the teen squirm, uneasily. Guilt wore it’s way into Deku’s heart; All Might was right, and he knew it. 

“Oh... okay, All Might,” Midoriya sighed. “I’ll stay out of this one. But please, if there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”

“I just ask you to keep your eyes peeled and let me know the second there’s any trouble,” All Might replied, sternly. 

Deku agreed, and the two parted ways.   
\----  
The next few weeks passed with any incident, to Midoriya’s relief. He kept his eyes open for any odd sightings; Krampus Claws was known to be a short, hairy man who reeked of alcohol. The smell would stick to his mutton chops and ratty beard. But nothing was heard, and no one had seen anything particularly odd. Still, All Might’s warning stuck in the back of Deku’s head, and he remained vigilant. 

So vigilant, that he almost forgot to buy Asui her gift for Class 1-A’s Secret Santa Exchange! So on Christmas Eve, he headed to the mall with Uraraka and Iiida to see what he could find. 

“I must say Midoriya, I’m somewhat disappointed,” Iida huffed as they walked in the crowded shopping center. “You’ve never been a procrastinator.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” the smaller boy sighed. “I’ve had so much on my mind, I can’t believe I forgot. Thanks for coming with me though.”

To his relief, Iida eased up once Midoriya conceded his wrongdoing, and smiled. “Well, I suppose that’s understandable. Let’s just try and get out of here quickly.” 

“Did you have any ideas?” Uraraka asked. 

Deku shook his head. “No. Do you have any suggestions? I know you two are close.”

Uraraka beamed. “Of course! Come on, I think I’ve got the perfect idea!” Her face fell. “I wish I had gotten Asui... would have been much easier than trying to pick something for... Mineta.”

All three of them blanched, and then followed Uraraka to a toy store, where she pointed out an adorable stuffed frog. The last one too! With the crisis averted, the students bought the gift, Midoriya spending a little bit more to have the gift wrapped (he could never figure out how to wrap things) and hopping on the bus. 

The sun was setting particularly earlier that day, and as they arrived back at the UA campus, the three were chatting about how much they were looking forward to, “Bakugou’s Special Christmas Dinner Extravaganza,” as Kaminari had begun calling it. 

But as they rounded the block to their dorm-building, Midoriya froze, spotting a figure on the roof. It quickly zipped out of sight. “H-hey, Uraraka?” He asked, suddenly. 

“Hm?” 

“Can you go take this inside and put it under the tree?” Midoriya asked. “I think I dropped something at the bus stop.” 

“Oh, sure!” She smiled. 

Midoriya backed away, slowly, as his friends disappeared from his sight, and then, made a beeline behind the dormitory. Charging his Full Cowl, he sprang from balcony to balcony until he reached the top of the dormitory. Pulling out his phone he turned on the flash light and looked around the roof. 

There were footprints in the light snow. Snapping a picture, he sent it to All Might. Not a minute later, he had gotten a call from the former Number One hero. 

“Young Midoriya, explain this,” he said, not even bothering with a, “hello.” 

“I was coming home from some last minute shopping, and I thought I saw something on the roof,” he explained. “I just found these.”

“Get inside and have everyone lock things up!” All Might commanded. “I’m sending some of the other teachers over.”

Uneasily, Midoriya hung up and looked around. There was no one in sight, but no way into the dorms from the roof. Where could someone have gone? He made his way down to the ground the same way he’d gone up, and raced back into the dorm common area.

“Ah, you’re already back!” Iida chimed in. “Did you find what you dropped?” 

Midoriya nodded, making sure to lock the door behind him. _How am I going to get everyone to stay in tonight?_

As he walked over to the couch to sit and think, a knock came at the door. “Don’t worry bros, I’ll get it!” Kirishima said, cheerily. 

Midoriya was ready to tell him not to when the door unlocked and opened on it’s own, to reveal Aizawa himself, causing Deku to sigh in relief. 

"Greetings, Mr. Aizawa!" Iida said, bowing to his teacher out of deep and genuine respect. "Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Can't say it is," the teacher grunted. "I'm afraid to say I'm here to warn you all the campus is on lockdown this evening."

"What?!" All the students, sans Deku exclaimed.

"Mr. Aizawa, on Christmas?!" Hagakure cried. "Why?!"

"All I can say is that there's been a sighting of a high level threat," Aizawat replied. "Just stay in. Make sure the doors and windows are locked. You can do all your festivities here, just don't open the door."

He turned to leave, but Kaminari blurted out, "But Bakugo ordered the Bakusquad a pizza!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL YOURSELVES THAT!"

Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine. You can get the pizza. I'll make sure to stop the driver at the gate and bring it. Just... Keep the door shut otherwise."

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa," Kirishima and Mina sang at the same time.

"Yeah yeah... Just consider yourselves lucky. I'll be patrolling." Eraserhead grunted, leaving without another word.

"Kero... Poor Aizawa..." Asui said, walking over to Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida.

Midoriya gulped, guilt hitting him. If his sighting was incorrect... He'd be ruining Christmas for everyone. Looking around, looks of worry were on the faces of his beloved classmates. It didn't go with the festive decorations, or the presents under the tree. Quickly, he said, "h-hey, why don't we watch a Christmas movie and have some hot chocolate?"

At first, there was no answer, and he felt anxiety well up in his chest that he was making a fool of himself. But instead, Ashido jumped up, pumping her fist. "That's a great idea! What should we watch?"

"A Muppet Christmas Carol." Jiro said abruptly. Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed. "I mean it has the best music..."

"Kero, I love that one!" Asui cheered.

"I'll help you make the hot chocolate," Yaoyorozu smiled to Midoriya. 

Deku grinned. At least he could make things a bit better for his friends. He went to the kitchen with the vice president, Asui and Uraraka pitching in as well. Midoriya had to keep his wits about him so the three cute girls didn't fluster him.

As the class settled in and watched the classic, everyone's mind was put at ease. 

Right up until the lights went out. Hagakure and Mineta let out high-pitched screams. 

"You wimps, it's just a power out." Bakugou growled. "Probably just snow on the lines."

A knock came at the door, and the angry blonde stormed over to the entrance. 

“H-hey, remember what Aizawa said, only open it if it’s the pizza,” Midoriya stuttered.

“Shut up you stupid Deku, it’s obviously the pizza.” Bakugou growled, squinting out of the peep hole.”I can see it, I think.”

As he flung the door open, a pizza was thrust into his hands, vertically, to his confusion. Then, three metallic claws burst through the cardboard, piercing his skull, and sending chunks of cheese, sauce, pepperoni, anchovies, Bakugou’s brain matter, and green olives scattered across the carpet.

Class 1-A screamed in horror as Bakugou’s now-dead body collapsed onto the floor, clutching the pizza box. 

“BAKU-BRO!” Kirishima wailed, “NOOOOOOOO!!!!” 

“NO! WHO’S GOING TO COOK THE CHRISTMAS DINNER NOW?!” Kaminari screamed to the heavens. 

The class cried collectively over the loss of their Christmas dinner. 

The lights flickered on, just in time for the class to see Bakugou’s corpse to get dragged away. Iida and Midoriya charged over, but even with their enhanced speed, the door slammed shut and the lights went out again. Iida pulled on the handle, but the door was jammed. 

“W-who on earth was that?!” Iida growled. 

Before anyone else could say anything back, a deep voice growled, seemingly coming from the walls. 

“It’s the time of year  
For Christmas cheer  
And Santa’s on his way  
With my eight reindeer, I’m waiting here  
Excited for the SLAY!”

A crashing sound was heard, and the lights turned back on. The class turned to see a hair man had burst forth from the chimney, dressed in a red suit, with metal claws protruding from his fists.

“Krampus Claws!” Midoriya screamed.

“That’s right, bub” Krampus Claws growled. “And I’m the best at what I do.”

“What’s that, sounding like a bad Wolverine rip-off?” Todoroki scowled. 

“HA!” Krampus chuckled. “Nope. That’s punishing naughty students.” 

The lights flickered again, and Krampus Claws was gone.

“W-where did he go?!” Sero gasped. 

“Midoriya, you know about everyone’s Quirks, kero,” Asui ribbited. “What’s is this guys?”

“It’s supposed to just be the claws, from what I learned about,” Midoriya muttered, reaching into his pockets for his phone. 

“What are you guys speculating for?!” Mineta screamed, grabbing his phone and calling up to the school. “Our Christmas dinner just got ruined! AND WHY IS NO ONE AT THE SCHOOL ANSWERING?!” 

“Wh-what do we do?!” Sato asked. “Do we go after it?!” 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Mineta screamed. “I’M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!” 

Before anyone could stop him, he threw a chair through a window, smashing it, and jumped out. No sooner had he run four feet through the snow, when the figure of Krampus Claws appeared from behind a tree and slashed his throat out as the rest of class 1-A screamed from the window. 

Krampus looked into the broken window and grinned. “Two naughty students down... eighteen more to go!!!” 

“Sir! I detest the accusation that I would do anything to ever be put on the naughty list!” Iida objected.

Krampus Claws chuckled. “Are you kidding me? You tried to murder Stain out of revenge! That’s definitely naughty!” 

“It was completely justified!” 

“And you!” Krampus Claws pointed at Uraraka, who yelped and ducked behind Midoriya. “You stole that burger from the cafeteria!” 

“I WAS SO HUNGRY AND I DIDN’T HAVE ANY MONEY!” Uraraka cried. 

Midoriya and Asui turned to their friend, concerned. “Uraraka, do you need help?” Midoriya asked. “Because if you aren’t eating properly we can always -”

“SILENCE!” The Krampus growled, his claws gleaming in the moonlight. “You’ll all be AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!” 

Everyone jumped as suddenly fire washed over the Krampus, burning him. They turned to see Todoroki had unleashed the full force of his fire-half on the villain. He shrugged. “What, I wasn’t going to just let him keep monologuing.” 

“Holy crap, look!” Jiro pointed. 

As the smoke and steam from the melting snow cleared, Krampus Claws marched forward, grinning, and no worse for wear from the steam. “You’ll have to try harder than that, Shouto... interrupting people is very... NAUGHTY!” 

With that, he lunged for the open window, looking to stab the boy, but Midoriya intercepted him with a 20% Foll Cowl St. Louis Smash. The kick blasted the Krampus back, and he smashed into a tree. 

As Midoriya landed in the snow, he looked around. Where were the teacher’s patrolling?! A few of his classmates jumped out next to him to join him, Kirishima included. 

“Those claws can’t break my skin,” Red Riot growled. “I’ll get him back for getting my bro!” 

Before anyone could stop him, Kirishima charged at Krampus Claws, who was already up after being kicked into the tree. Red Riot threw a wild haymaker at the villain, but to his shock, the villain grabbed his arm and flipped him over into the snow. In a swift motion, the villain used his claws to slice the tree he had been kicked in to, and slam it down onto Kirishima. “Who’s next?!” He growled to the rest of class 1-A

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to be shot in the stomach by a naval cannon that Yaoyorozu had produced. As he went flying over the hedges, the students breathed a sigh of relief. 

Uraraka ran over and levitated the tree off the unconscious Kirishima, while Midoriya and Asui pulled him out from under it. 

“Kids! What’s going on?!” 

Midoriya turned to see All Might approaching, carrying an injured Aizawa across his shoulders. Their homeroom teacher was limping, looking nearly as broken as the time he had run into the Nomu at the uSJ. “A-All Might! Thank goodness you’re here!” 

“Sir!” Iida cried, charging over and helping All Might grab Aizawa. “Allow us to get you inside!”

With the door still jammed, Midoriya and Sato had no choice but to kick the door down, where Iida and the others help Aizawa lay down on the couch. 

“I was blind-sided,” Aizawa coughed. “For someone as stealthy as me... he sure is sneaky.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about that, All Might,” Midoriya replied, turning towards the Symbol of Peace. “I had always read that Krampus Claws’ Quirk was his extendable claws. But he seems to be able to control the lights and disappear. What kind of power is that? Does he have multiple Quirks?” 

“Is he the lovechild of Wolverine and Electro?” Todoroki asked, dead serious.

“They were both men, how would that....” Jiro mumbled, blushing.

All Might sighed. “Well... there’s a reason he only comes around on Christmas, students. You see, his Quirk isn’t really Extendable Claws... his Quirk is...”

Without warning, Present Mic arrived on the scene, dressed in a Santa hat, to provide Quirk exposition. “Naughty List! On Christmas Eve, Krampus Claws’ Quirk allows him the power to deliver punishment to anyone he deems naughty! But for one night a year only!”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “So, like, the claws, and the power out, and the vanishing act...” Ashido reasoned, “It’s all because he thinks we’re naughty and those are the best ways to get back at us.”

All Might nodded. “Indeed. Krampus Claws used to work as a Hero, punishing villains on Christmas Eve. But one year, when he was out raiding a yakuza gang, a villain broke into his own home and killed his family. Since then, Krampus Claws has gone on a rampage against society, killing anyone for anything that could be seen as naughty.”

“And that includes all of you!”

Everyone turned to see the small, hairy man that was Krampus Claws back in the living room of the 1-A dorm room, claws drawn. Everyone in the class took fighting stances, but All Might stepped in front of them all. 

“Krampus...” the former Hero growled. “I should have known those binds couldn’t hold you.”

Krampus laughed. “No, bub. No prison could hold me. And I don’t think you have the power to stop me.”

“I can’t,” All Might grinned. “But he can.”

Confused, Krampus turned around, and gasped, as did the rest of class 1-A.

From the chimney arrived the only man who could save Christmas. The real deal. The one, the only, Santa Claus.

“IT’S SANTA!” Present Mic screamed. “His Quirk is GIFT FOR ALL! On Christmas he can create the perfect Christmas present tailored for whatever the person he’s looking at wants to receive!”

“Gift... For... All?” Midoriya asked, looking at All Might, confused.

“It’s not related,” All Might whispered.

“Ho ho ho, you damned son of a bitch,” Santa Claus said, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels from his coat and downing the whole thing in one gulp.

“This is the weirdest Christmas I’ve ever had,” Uraraka muttered. The sentiment was shared amongst her classmates. 

Krampus turned and drew his claws towards Santa. “So we meet again, fat man. You think you can stop me?”

“You’re god damn right I can,” Santa grinned. “Because this year, I’ve got him -” Santa pointed to Midoriya, “in my corner.”

“Me?” Midoriya echoed, surprised. 

“Him?” All of Class 1-A parroted as well.

“Right...” Santa laughed. “You fucked up, Krampus. Because once Midoriya caught wind that you could ruin Christmas for his friends, his greatest desire for Christmas became that you would be stopped.” 

Santa pulled an ordinary ornament from his jacket and tossed it to Midoriya. Midoriya caught it, and it, and as soon as it hit his hands, it dissolved into a dust that he breathed in. 

He felt funny. Almost like there was lightning in his veins.

“My gift to you, kid,” Santa beamed. “One free, 100% Smash. No broken bones, no nerve damage. Just some elf magic to make you invulnerable. 

Krampus turned to look at Deku, fear in his ugly, hairy face. “Oh shit.”

A grin spread across Deku’s face. He charged Krampus, and with a cry of, “DETROIT SMASH!” He unleashed the full might of One for All at 100%. As soon as his fist met with Krampus Claws face, the evil imp of a man was vaporized, leaving only a smear of blood against the wall as his cursed existence was ended forever.

“Holy shit.” Tokoyami muttered, quietly, having been silent for the entire night up until now. 

The rest of the class erupted into cheers, clobbering Midoriya with a group hug. 

All Might approached Santa Claus and shook his hand. “Thank you so much for coming when I called.” 

“After you helped save me and Mrs. Claus from the Abominable Snow Monster?” Santa laughed. “Anything for an old friend.” 

With a wave of his hand, Santa magically erased the blood stains from the murders that had happened, fixed the lights, the window, the door. And with that, he began putting presents under the tree for Class 1-A. 

“Ho ho ho!” He laughed. “I’ve got some time before I need to get back to my route. Who wants to watch a Muppet Christmas Carol?” 

“Aw yeah!” Sero cheered, “This is the best Christmas ever.”

“Dude, Bakugou and Mineta DIED!” Kaminari replied.

“Yeah, it’s the best Christmas ever!” Uraraka and Asui cheered at the same time. 

Laughing, the students, All Might, and Santa Claus all settled in to watch the Muppets. 

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except Bakugou, Mineta, and Krampus Claws, because they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Krampus Claws is basically an evil Wolverine. 
> 
> The song he sings briefly is an excerpt from the song FNAF Christmas, by JT Machinima. Check him out, his music is awesome.


	3. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alone for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic wanders around Station Square on Christmas Eve, running into a little girl with no one else to celebrate with either

Sonic the Hedgehog was a mostly positive person, but he had mixed feelings about Christmas. He’d spent the holiday in many different places in his life; tropical locations, the bustling city of Station Square, Green Hill. But more often than not, he spent Christmas alone. 

He wasn’t really sure why, either. 

He didn’t really have a family, per se, but he could always go do something with Tails or Amy. Hell, he could even go hang out with Knuckles and watch the Master Emerald and spar. 

But it never felt... right. 

Sonic was mostly a wanderer, so he didn’t really have a use for gifts. He had a permanent apartment in Station Square - a reward for his heroism - where he stored some valuables and crashed from time to time. But he was only there a few weeks out of the year. When he’d exchange presents with his friends, they usually got him food. Which was smart, on their part. He didn't really have much, in the way of possessions.

He found himself back in the city again, on Christmas Eve. He wasn’t sure why, in all honesty. But after a few laps around the city, he was looking forward to heading to his residence and kicking his feet up. 

“W-whoa!” A high-pitched cry rang out. It seemed directed at him, so he stopped and looked around. It had come from a little girl, no older than eight. She had a shoddily-wrapped box under her arm, and ran over to Sonic. “Is it really you?!”

Sonic smirked. “I’d hope I’m me. Not sure who else I’d be.” 

“Now THAT response really tells me you’re Sonic the Hedgehog.” 

“Smart kid,” he quipped. “Then again, my own friends have confused hedgehogs nothing like me for me, so maybe I’m hard to spot.” 

How Amy ever thought Shadow, the Werehog, or Silver were the genuine article was beyond him. 

“Everyone knows you!” The girl cried. “You’re the guy who got turned into a werewolf by Eggman that one time.” 

“Ah yes,” he snarked. “My finest hour.” Sonic looked around. This kid didn’t seem to have anyone rushing over to get her. “Hey, squirt, aren’t your parents going to be worried about you talking to strangers?”

The girl’s face scrunched up in an unreadable emotion. “Oh, I don’t have parents.” 

Sonic froze. _Way to go, genius._ His tone softened. “Sorry kid. Me either.” Thinking quickly, he changed the subject. “Whatcha got there?” 

“Oh! This is a present. All the kids at the orphanage were told to go pick one, and we’re going to have a big gift exchange later.” 

Sonic smiled at her. “That sounds like a lot of fun. I bet you’ll have a great time.”

“Do you want to come with me, Mr. Sonic?” The girl asked.

He snickered. “I don’t think I’m invited to your home’s gift exchange.”

“The home is for orphans” the girl replied, haughtily. “If you don’t have parents, aren’t you an orphan?”

Sonic laughed at the sass on this one. “I guess I am. Fair enough, kid. I’ll at least walk you back. What’s your name?” 

“Layla.” 

“Alright. Come on.” 

He took the girl’s hand, and they walked a few blocks away. Sonic usually hated walking. Hell, he usually hated anything slower than a light jog. But he had to admit, when he slowed down, he usually noticed details he missed at high speeds. As they want down the few blocks, he could at least appreciate the Christmas lights displayed on all stores - usually they were just a blurry eyesore. 

Same thing with the home - he’d run by this building a million times, to be sure, and never once had he actually noticed what it was. 

“Can you come in with me?” Layla asked. “Otherwise no one’s going to believe I met a real live superhero.” 

“How? I come to this city a lot,” Sonic snickered. “I’m going to pass. I -”

“Got somewhere else to be?”

Sonic froze up again. “Well, no. Not really.”

“Then why not?” 

He thought about it. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel like I don’t really belong anywhere on Christmas?” 

It was the first time he’d ever really thought about it, and especially the first time he’d ever said such a thing out loud.

“That’s dumb,” Layla laughed. “I invited you, so you belong. I bet your friends would feel that way too.”

“Probably,” he shrugged. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a smartass?” 

“Usually without the bad works, but yeah.” 

“Fine,” Sonic conceded. _Where’s Eggman when you need him?_ “You win, kid. I’ll come in.” 

He almost regretted it the second he did go in. He was swarmed by wide-eyed kids from ages 3 to 14, all of them asking questions in rapid-succession.

“Holy shit! Are you really Sonic?!” One of the teenages yelled.   
“You’re that famous plumber, right?!” One of the three year olds shouted.   
“I HAVE TO PEE!” A four year old told him, excitedly. I guess that one’s not really a question.

“Yes, I’m really Sonic,” he replied in a monotone, “no, I’m not the plumber.” He paused. “I’ve hung out with him though. He’s pretty nice, really. People seem to think we don’t like each other. And uh, you should go pee.” 

The four year old left for the bathroom, and Layla pulled him away from the crowd. She showed him the living room, which was pretty modest. Their tree had been decorated with plenty of the cheap, orb-like ornaments. It was nice though. Sonic became peculiarly aware that he’d never actually decorated or even owned a Christmas tree. _Maybe next year..._

He watched as Layla set her present down, next to a gaggle of other things that Sonic assumed each kid brought. He could fell all of them behind him, and heard a few clicks of a camera taking his picture. He turned and scratched the back of his head. “I mean, if you guys want a picture, you can ask,” he chuckled. “I don’t charge or anything.” 

As if rehearsed, a line formed to take a picture with him. _Me and my big mouth._ Still, he patiently posed with each one of the kids. _They all looked... so happy to do it. What am I gonna do, tell them no?_

“Yo, can you stay for dinner?!” One of the older kids asked. 

“I uh... really don’t want to impose,” Sonic replied, holding his hands up. “It’s rude to drop unexpected guests on people, you know?”

“I thought this guy was supposed to have attitude?!” One of the younger kids exclaimed from the back, making Sonic twitch with annoyance. 

“Are you all bugging our guest?” 

A gruff voice behind them all made everyone in the room jump. A heavyset woman was standing in the opposite doorway that Layla had dragged Sonic into. “Go on, all of you need to go set the table.” 

Groaning, all the children in the room shuffled away. Sonic heaved a sigh of relief as the woman approached. “Thanks, ma’am.” 

“I should be thanking you,” she chuckled, extending a hand. “Name’s Bernadette. And I can’t remember the last time all the kids were excited about the same thing. I gotta say though, what brings a celebrity here on Christmas Eve.” 

“Well, one of the kids - Layla - kind of talked me into walking her home. And then coming in.” Sonic explained. Sounds a lot lamer out loud. 

“Yeah, she’s one of the real sass monsters here,” Bernadette said. “To be honest, you weren’t the guest we were expecting.” 

“Who was -”

“HO HO HO!” A voice came booming from the front door, and Sonic could hear the thundering footsteps of every kid in the house charging towards the door. Curiously, Sonic went to the hallway as well, and found himself face to face with Dr. Eggman, in a Santa Claus outfit. “MERRY -” Eggman’s eyes met Sonic’s, “YOU!”

All the kids burst out in laughter. “Merry you?!” One of the smaller boys burst out.

“Er... Merry Yule!” Eggman corrected himself, eyes shifting back from Sonic. “Another way of saying Merry Christmas. Say, can one of you good little boys or girls take my bag to the tree?”

Children surged forward, squabbling over the chance to help Santa. Once they kids were out of earshot, Eggman looked to Sonic with grit teeth. “What are you doing here?!” 

“I kind of got talked into it by a little girl,” Sonic shrugged.

“Layla?” Eggman asked, flatly.

Sonic nodded. 

“Figures.”

“Okay, but what are you doing here?” Sonic laughed. “You might have the shape for Santa, but this isn’t like you.”

“I’m a mad scientist, Sonic, not a heartless monster,” Eggman snarked. “Besides, this is my good deed for a year. I make Christmas good for some orphans, Santa gives me uranium for my evil plans.”

“You’re kidding,” Sonic replied, eyebrows raised. “It’s that easy to get off the naughty list?” 

“I wouldn’t consider it easy. This fake beard is itchy.”

Sonic snickered. “Alright. So no funny business on Christmas?”

“Like I said, Hedgehog, I’m a mad scientist, not a monster,” was Eggman’s reply. 

“Jeez. Well if the villain is out here being a good person on Christmas, I guess the least I can do is give you a hand. Does Santa need a Hedgehog helper?” 

“I’d rather have a hole in the head,” Eggman replied flatly. “But I’m sure the kids will like it. Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone.” 

“Who’d believe me?” Sonic laughed. 

As Sonic followed his nemesis into the living room, he snickered once more.

As the day weened on, helping Eggman pass out gifts and hot chocolate to the kids, Sonic had to admit he was having a good time. It had been some time since he’d sat down and had some hot cocoa with other people. If he had been told this morning he’d be spending Christmas Eve with his arch-enemy and a bunch of precocious brats, he’d have said they were crazy. 

But it was a pretty good Christmas, all things considered.


	4. Not So Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A and Class 1-B have a Secret Santa Exchange, which leaves Midoriya stumped as he knows nothing about Setsuna Tokage.

_This is just my luck,_ Midoriya sighed. 

Class 1-A and 1-B had agreed on a Secret Santa gift exchange. Which is a pretty neat idea, all things considered, but it also ran a certain risk.

The risk was, you might not have a damn idea what to get the recipient. 

Setsuna Tokage. That was the name on the slip of paper he had drawn. 

Everyone had joined up at the 1-B dorm room as Kendo and Iida went over the idea. The classes almost unanimously agreed, with only Bakugou and Monoma objecting for different but similar reasons. Monoma hated class 1-A, and Bakugou hated everyone equally. But since they were out-voted, everyone drew names and began talking about what the price limit should be. 

Midoriya looked up at the girl, trying not to be obvious. He didn’t really know anything about her. From the joint training they had done, he could tell she had something of a teasing personality, but that was it. _What did you get for someone you know nothing about?_

As he and some of his classmates left, he overheard Kaminari griping about a similar issue to Sero.

“Can you believe I drew that Ibara girl who beat me at the Sports Festival?” Kaminari griped. “What do I get for her? Weed killer?” 

“Dude, not cool,” Sero replied. “Get her something any girl would love. Some fancy hot chocolate and a mug. They have cheap gift sets for that.” 

“Eh... sure, I guess,” Kaminari said, a sly grin forming on his face. “Maybe I can get some steamy romance going with her with something like that.”

“I uh... think that might be a long shot.” 

“Hey, Deku,” Uraraka whispered next to him. “Who did you get?”

“Oh, I got Setsuna Tokage,” he said, frowning. “I can’t say I know anything about her, so I’m stumped.”

Uraraka frowned. “That’s rough. I was lucky, and got Tsuyu. We’re best friends, so it’s pretty easy to figure out something for her.” She pounded a fist into her other hand, suddenly. “Oh! I know! Ask Kirishima, he hangs out with Tetsutetsu all the time.” 

Deku grinned. “That’s a great idea! Thanks!” 

Kirishima had already gone ahead of the group, probing a silent and fuming Bakugou about who he drew and what his ideas were. Deku charged on and approached the other side of Kirishima, tapping his shoulder. While usually Bakugou would have a disparaging remark about Midoriya, he took the distraction as an opportunity to get further away from both of them. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Kirishima asked.

“So, I drew Setsuna Tokage for my Secret Santa exchange... person,” Midoriya replied. “I literally know nothing about anyone from class 1-B. Do you think you could ask Tetsutetsu just what sort of things she likes? If he knows.”

Kirishima gave the green-haired boy a spiky grin. “Sure thing, Midoriya! I’ll ask him tomorrow morning! We were going to meet up first thing for some Hardening practice!”

_That’s... weird._ Midoriya thought, but kept that to himself. “Thanks Kirishima!”   
\------  
Midoriya expected that maybe he could talk to Kirishima and Tetsutetsu after classes that next day, and get some ideas. After all, Christmas was only two weeks away.

What he didn’t expect was that during lunch, a disembodied head would float it’s way over next to his tray, and look up at him. “Hey there, freckles!” 

Midoriya’s froze, spoon in his mouth filled with miso soup, eyes widening as he looked down at the disembodied head of Setsuna Tokage. She grinned up at the bewildered expression on his face as he loudly gulped down the broth. “H-h-hey Tokage!” He stuttered out, trying not to cough. 

“Look out, I’m coming in hot.” 

“Wha-” He started, but was cut off as the rest of Tokage’s body plopped down onto his lap, making him yelp loudly. 

Across the table from him, Iiida, Uraraka, and Todoroki stared at him in amazement. Midoriya was usually a magnet for weird goings-on, but this was definitely different. Uraraka, in particular, looked like she was about to throw something, and Iida began reciting how inappropriate it was for two students to be sharing a chair in such a manner. 

Tokage snickered and hopped off Midoriya, and tucked her head under her arm. She gave her armpit a whif. “Oh good, deodorant’s holding up. So, greenbean, I heard you were asking Metalhead about me!” 

Midoriya’s heart jumped into his throat. He turned his head to look at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu at the table over from his, and the Hardening users both shrugged at him. Kirishima mouthed, “Sorry,” which was Midoriya’s clue that something had gone wrong. 

“H-how did you h-hear something like that?” He asked, nervously, as he turned back towards the girl with the admittedly fascinating Quirk. 

“Well, those two bros were being boring in the gym this morning... but I may have floated an ear over to them to see what they were talking about. And imagine when I overhear that the hunkiest piece of broccoli in class 1-A had the hots for me! Wanted to know what sort of things I like,” She grinned, and put on on a fake Southern accent, “Why, I just about fell to pieces!” 

She finished the statement by, of course, literally falling to pieces, limbs scattering on the floor while her head floated there, smiling up at him.

Midoriya’s face began to heat up. He just wanted to get this girl a gift for a secret Santa! And now she thought he wanted a date! 

_I mean... she is really pretty,_ he admitted, gulping.

He looked up at his friends and mouthed, “help.”

Iida rattled off school code violations. Uraraka’s cheeks puffed even further. Todoroki slurped his bowl of Soba and nodded. “Yes. Midoriya talks of you quite frequently.” 

Midoriya’s eyes widened at Todoroki, who couldn’t help but smirk. Turning back to Tokage, she had reassembled herself - which Midoriya couldn’t help but get a good look at her now that she was back in one piece. She leaned forward and put her hands behind her back, which he could recognize as an attempt to be coy. “Yeah? Why’s that?!” 

If the League of Villains could attack, Midoriya was certain he could handle that sort of situation better than this awkward encounter. His eyes darted all over the place, the heat in his cheeks making it hard to make eye contact with her. 

“Y-yeah, I w-wanted to s-s-see if you wanted to... go... do something?” He asked, unsure of himself. 

She snickered. “Convincing, freckles. Lucky for you, I enjoy doing things. Some might say I even love doing certain things. Just keep that scruffy head of yours out of the gutter.” She finished with a wink. 

“W-w-w-w-wouldn’t dream of it!” He assured her, almost feeling the steam come out of his ears.

“Cool,” she beamed. “Tell you what, I’ll come fetch you after class. You look like you’re a little worn out, so I’ll pick the date.” She pinched his cheek. “So cute.” 

She walked way, leaving Izuku a stuttering mess. As he finally slumped down in his seat, he looked over at Todoroki. “What was that?!”

“Fun,” he smirked. “It was fun.”   
\-----  
Part of Midoriya had hoped that maybe Tokage was just teasing him, and wouldn’t show up to fetch him at all, whatever that meant. Maybe he’d just be able to slip out of class after Hero Training, go back to the dorms, go to bed early, and pretend today had just been a bad day. 

His hopes were dashed as he exited the Quirk exercise to see the Lizard-Quirked girl waiting by the field gates for him. She whistled as he walked towards her. 

“Damn, freckles, that outfit is hugging you in all the right places.” She called through cupped hands. 

Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido all laughed as Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

It was kind of odd... Izuku had been teased a good chunk of his life, but usually it was mean-spirited. This seemed... friendly? Almost encouraging. “Th-thanks?” He said, bashfully. 

“No no, thank you,” She replied with a toothy grin. “Coming out here looking like a snack. Makes my day all the better.” 

He chuckled, nervously. “Um... I’m going to shower and get changed. Do you want me to meet you out here?”

“I’d be mad if you blew me off!” She beamed. “See you soon!” 

As Midoriya went off to the shower, he ignored the good-natured ribbing he was receiving from Kirishima and some of the others, and the jealous ramblings of Mineta. And while he was nervous, it was a different kind of nervousness than he was used to. No, this was the sort of nervousness a child might get before Christmas, a nervousness born of anticipation. _Come on, you're supposed to be finding out what to get her for Christmas._ He reminded himself. 

As he stepped out of the changing room, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. As he turned to look in confusion, he saw a detached left hand floating over his shoulder. He jumped as the rest of Tokage threw her arm over his shoulder. “Hey there!” 

He laughed with her at her successful jump scare, but didn’t feel any more at ease. For a near stranger, this girl seemed really comfortable with physical contact. “H-hey Tokage. You got me.” 

“Yeah, well, my Quirk is great for a lots of things,” She said with a wink and a grin. “I can tell you all about it on the way there!” 

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the entrance of UA. “O-oh, okay. Where are we going?” 

As they rushed past other students, Midoriya saw Mirio looking in his direction, giving him a big thumbs up. _I’m sure he’ll ask me about this too._

“We’re heading to the Museum of Natural History downtown,” Tokage said, matter-of-factly, as if there was no doubt they’d ever go anywhere else. “They have an exhibit right now about dinosaurs and I’ve been wanting an excuse to go check it out.”

Midoriya nodded - not that she was looking back towards him. He picked up his pace so that he was walking even with her, not being dragged. Still, she didn’t let go of his hand. Unsure of if he should let go, he let her continue to do so. “Don’t students get in for free? Why haven’t you gone before?” 

She let out a somewhat exaggerated sigh. “None of my buds in class 1-B wanted to go with me. So. I figured we could go here on our date!” 

Midoriya fought back his umpteenth blush that day. “Why not?”

For once, Tokage seemed a little flustered at the question. “Well uh... don’t laugh, okay?” 

He seemed surprised. Every conversation he’d had with her so far, she seemed so steadfast and sure of herself. Then again, he could count those conversations on one hand, so he recovered. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Well, when it comes to dinosaurs I’m... kiiiiiind of a huge dork,” She answered, her smile turning sheepish. “I’ve got like, dinosaur toys and posters all over my room. I’m sure you can guess who my favorite Pro was growing up.” 

“Rex Razor, the Pro who could turn his head and hands into a T-Rex head and claws?” Midoriya replied, almost automatically, and devolved into muttering without thinking. “He only ranked about 45th in his prime, but he had a win record that rivaled nearly any heroes in the top 10. Speculation online thinks he was held back due to the way his Quirk looked as well as the rather gruesome way villains were left after he dealt with them and...”

He cut himself off. “Oh... sorry, sometimes I do that.” 

Tokage was looking at him in amazement. “Damn dude, no one actually knows anything about Rex Razor other than the name and sometimes Quirk.” She laughed. “You must be a big nerd like me.” 

Izuku laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, semi-relieved that she didn’t seem creeped out by the muttering he’d just done. “Y-yeah. My Quirk developed really late, so I grew up thinking I was Quirkless. I became obsessed with him and took a bunch of notes and made descriptions of Quirks and stuff.” 

“Like you analyzed them?”

“Y-yeah.” He answered. “I had notebooks full of notes about Pros and their quirks. Their strengths and weaknesses and stuff. I got picked on a lot for it, and the Quirkless thing.”

“I think that’s kind of neat,” Tokage snickered. “Not that they picked on such a slab of beefcake, of course, but that you had thought about stuff like that. No offense, but half the dudes in our classes seem to only think about like... boobs.” 

Midoriya snorted with laughter. He was getting somewhat used to her bluntness, but he hadn’t expected that comment. “Y-you’re not wrong.” 

“I’m sure someone like you would NNNEEEEEEEVEEEER do a thing like that,” she teased.

Midoriya gulped and immediately turned crimson. “I-I-!”

Tokage burst out laughing. “Oh my god dude, I’m kidding. Come on, we’re here!” 

She picked up the pace, but this time purposely disconnected her hand and ran ahead of him, snickering all the way. Midoriya looked down at her hand in his and gave chase. Meeting her at the ticket counter, he gave her hand back to her. “I um... think this is yours.”

“Aw, such a gentleman,” she giggled, popping her hand back on. She turned to the clerk. “Two students!” 

The two flashed their UA ID, and the clerk waved them through. Almost immediately, Midoriya had to give chase as she briskly walked towards the back of the museum, where the exhibits on dinosaurs were. She stopped abruptly, nearly causing Izuku to crash into her. She pulled out her phone and began taking photos of a Triceratops skeleton. To his great surprise, she seemed to be muttering to him too.

“You know, people love to depict the Triceratops battling the Tyrannosaurs Rex, but hardly any evidence suggests those two would ever actually fight each other. Some bite marks suggest that a T-Rex would eat one that had already been felled, but the images of them fighting each other is largely just a pop-culture phenomenon,” she explained, taking photos of the bones and pulled Midoriya’s hand to another dinosaur fossil. 

The next hour or two ticked off the same way; Tokage explaining dinosaur facts as she snapped pictures and explained dinosaur facts to Midoriya. He didn’t mind though; she knew way more about this than he did, and a lot of it was pretty interesting. 

It was only around the two hour and fifteen minute mark when Tokage snapped out of it, as her phone reminded her that she had used all the storage on it. “Aw man, really? I feel like we’ve barely - holy crap!” Her face fell, and she looked up at Deku, horrified. “Have I really been chewing your ear off for two plus hours?!” 

Deku laughed. To be honest, it’s not like he had anything better to do today. _I got to hold hands with a pretty girl for two hours!!!!!_ “I was having a good time, Tokage, honest!” 

She blushed. “Gah... sorry! Like I said, I get totally obsessed about this.”

He shrugged. “That’s okay. I used to be obsessed with Quirks. I have a bunch of All Might stuff in my room, because I was obsessed with him growing up. I get it.”

“W-well... it’s not just that,” she replied, nervously. “I um... I sort of had an ulterior motive.”

Midoriya tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well... I assumed right away when Kirishima and Tetsutestu were talking that you had gotten my name for the Secret Santa. In fact, Kirishima admitted it right away.”

His jaw dropped. “You knew?” 

She held her hands up. “The whole time! But I thought, you know, I could have fun teasing you about having a crush on me. But then you went and asked me out! I didn’t think your friend would up and spill the beans that you had a thing for me.”

_Todoroki caused more trouble than he realized,_ Midoriya thought. “So you figured we could go here, since you’d been wanting to?” 

“Y-yeah,” she admitted. Her face turned red. “I wasn’t expecting... to... you know, have a really good time like this though.” 

Midoriya blushed too. “I um... I’m having a lot of fun too.”

The excited look returned to her face. “Then I guess this teasing turned into a real date! How about I treat you to dinner, since I put you through such a hassle to get here?”

“How can I say no to that?” Midoriya laughed, beaming back. There was something of a weight off his chest. He was getting through his first date - a real actual date - just fine. And she was having a good time! Admittedly, he was too. Tokage was a lot of fun to be around. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m a sucker for a burger.” She admitted. “I know, I know, American food is bad for you, but like, they know how to cook a damn cow.” 

“Sounds great!” 

She took his hand, this time to tricks involved. But as they got towards the front of the museum, Midoriya stopped to run into the gift shop. Moments later, he ran out with a stuffed triceratops under his arm.

Tokage saw it and blushed. “Aw... is that for me?”

“Yup,” he replied, blushing. “But it’s for the secret Santa, so you have to pretend to be surprised.”

“Hmm... if I kiss you, can I have it now?”

“Wh-what?!” 

“Relax!” She snickered. “I’m just teasing you. I’d kiss you for free.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fandom requests, I'll consider it. No promises.


End file.
